wedding to remeber
by NaTiE
Summary: final fantasy wedding between squall an rinoa(you knew it would happen)
1. the big day is coming

/\~NaTiE~/\  
  
A weddidng to remeber^_^  
  
hiya all, you'd think and you knew this would evutually happen, the wonderful marriage of rinoa and squall, its meant for it to happen an its gunna be a blast writin it, so when you dont r&r please!  
  
*setting is a few days before when the plans have all been taken care of cept for squalls tux an rinoas gown,they are at the talior gettig the suits custom made*  
  
rinoa:squall its so wonderful that cid is going to pay for the wedding, we got everything ready an i cant wait until the big day  
  
squall:-nods-  
  
rinoa:*continues* its gunna be so fun, were gunna have everyone come, zell and selphie and irvine and quistis and seifer and everyone an u gotta invite your dad an everythin  
  
squall: have i made the right decision?  
  
rinoa:-stops- are you KIDDING me? have you gone crazy!?!? of course you have, ive shown you in so many ways how much i care about you and how much you make me feel safe and how much i love you  
  
squall: i know but i dont know somethings tellin me somehitng is gunna happen  
  
rinoa:-takes his hands- no matter what happens were gunna go thu with this an were always gunna love each other right?  
  
*selphie bursts in*  
  
selphie: tee hee! the weddings ready rin! everything is go! the flowers are arriving tommrow the catoros are ready to do the reception and we got a minister!  
  
rinoa:^_^ happy joy!  
  
selphie: NOW for the bacholorette party  
  
rinoa and squall:O.o  
  
*selphie grabs rinoas hand and pulls her off outta the shop towards balmb garden, just as irvine walks in*  
  
irvine:-looks up- ey  
  
squall:ey..  
  
irvine: so you ready?  
  
squall: i dont know, i love her and everything but im not sure  
  
irvine: nervous?  
  
squall: oh yea  
  
irvine: its normal dude, its jus a wedding to the girl your gunna spend the rest of your life with , and if i were you i'd go thu with it cuz rinoas everything you need an everything you want.  
  
squall: your righ, im gunna do it an its gunna work  
  
irvine: where u takin her for the honeymoon?  
  
squall: barbados  
  
irvine: nice  
  
suall: c'mon lets head back, i wanna go get some rest  
  
*they walk out an head out towards balmb*  
  
*MEANWHILE rinoa and selphie have gone to a partyroom in balmb where a suprise bachlorette party has been planned, quistis, selphie, edea, and a bunch of other girls are there and rinoa is stunned*  
  
rinoa: thanks gals, its so nice of yah to do this  
  
selphie: i planned it^_^  
  
quistis: took a lotta plannin it did! shes got it all worked out  
  
*jus then the party arrives(since im keepin this pg-13 i cant tell you what it is but most of yah know)*  
  
rinoa: -hugs everyone- i love you all but i gotta go get some rest, tommrows a big day for me  
  
quistis: rinoa could i talk to you?  
  
*they walk down the hall*  
  
quistis: you got a big day tommrow, an i jus*stops an takes her hands* i wanna say good luck to you, squalls the one for you and i know you two will be the best couple, im already out there lookin for my other, i know selphies found hers an you've found yours,but i hope you have a lotta fun tommrow  
  
rinoa:-hugs her- thanks quistis, your a great friend an im gunna go find you a hunnie-gigles- it'll be fun!  
  
*rinoa runs off to her room*  
  
--END CHAPTER ONE-- 


	2. chapter 2: the next day

**CHAPTER 2: the big day**  
  
-the church is packed is with everyone, an the wedding is ready,cept for one thing..rinoas still in her room-  
  
selphie: uh oh, rinoas not here, i'll find her*she bounces off in her lil blue gown* tee hee!  
  
*she comes to rinoas door and knocks*  
  
rinoa: yea?  
  
selphie: were waitin on you sis!  
  
rinoa:-deep breath- alright...  
  
*the music starts, everyone stands up and looks, as rinoa is escorted by general carrington(her fatha!)*  
  
quistis: -bursts into tears- its just so...PRETTY-wails- im terrible at weddings!  
  
selphie:-sniff- oh shes soo pretty  
  
*they approach the alter and squall is there with a smile on his face*  
  
minister: since i have been told that squall has prepard something, take it away squall  
  
squall:-turns to rinoa- rinoa, you've been there since i can remeber, and i know your the one and will always be the one for me-sniff-and that reamains that i'll always love you and nothing can ever come between me and you*he faces the minister*  
  
rinoa:-cries- is so bueatiful squall  
  
minister:dearly beloved(blah blah blah).....squall, do you take rinoa to be your bride?  
  
squall:i do  
  
minister: now put the ring on her finger and say"with this ring i be wed"  
  
squall:-slides the ring on and says- with this ring, i be wed  
  
minister: rinoa, do you take squall to be your husband?  
  
rinoa:-teary- i do  
  
minister: put the ring on and say"with this ring i be wed"  
  
*she does so*  
  
minister: in the power of the lord and the garden of balmb i pronounde you husband and bride  
  
*they kiss and the music plays and they go out to the car and head towards the airport 


End file.
